


King and Queen of Yesterday

by EtherealFay



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, all my feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealFay/pseuds/EtherealFay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanna be a queen, too!"</p>
<p>He laughed; who she was going to rule if they were the only ones who lasted in the wreckage of the world? "Really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" she beamed with pride "Marceline - the vampire queen!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Queen of Yesterday

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time does not belong to me. And that's good 'cause I ain't a genius like Pendleton Ward nor I have monetary resources for the show. I just own the plot and the notebook where I wrote it.**

* * *

It had already passed a week since she called him "daddy", but that still bothered him. Simon didn't want little Marceline to become so attached to him, specially when he was starting to slip away.

"Simon?"

Fast, he left his own world to pay attention to his companion.

"Yes, princess?" he called her by the affectionate nickname he gave.

She frowned; Marceline didn't like to be called "princess" anymore, after all she was already a big girl! She didn't need anymore to be held all night to sleep, just for a few hours.

"What is the 'Ice King'?"

Simon suddenly couldn't breath; he didn't want her to know about that persona that took hold of his mind sometimes. Not now, not soon.

"It is just... I saw one of your videos and-"

Simon sighed. He didn't want to fight with his little girl.

"Well... It's like a little fantasy of mine, and I imagine myself as that 'Ice King' that you saw."

"Is that all?" somehow, she didn't trust those words.

He gulped; he didn't like to lie to Marceline.

"Yes, my dear." he gave the best of his smiles. It was hollow, though.

"Oh." she believed with certain reluctance.

Then she became silent.

"What now, my princess?" he got curious. It was so unusual of her to be quiet.

"I wanna be a queen, too!"

He laughed; who she was going to rule if they were the only ones who lasted in the wreckage of the world? "Really?"

"Yeah!" she beamed with pride "Marceline - the vampire queen!"

"But you are not a vampire..."

"No, but I'm gonna beat the vampire king and be the queen of the vampires and they'll adore me and I'll be an awesome queen!"

He laughed once more. He loved all of her innocent ideas.

"And together we'll be the awesomest king 'n queen this land has ever seen! Am I right, daddy?" she asked with a large grin.

He blinked. That word again. _Daddy_.

And then he saw all the happiness and hope in her bright eyes; her naïvety overwhelmed him.

"Of course, Marcie. We'll be the best rulers this land has ever seen."

Her smile grew bigger.

"You promise?"

He held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I promise."

* * *

Post Scriptum: I'd like to ask the readers to warn me if they've (you've?) seen some misspells in the Fanfiction, as English ain't my first language. And to review. I like to know the readers' opinion.

 


End file.
